Gods of the Multi-Universe
The entire pantheon of the Multi-Universe. IMPORTANT: This page belongs to Menslady125 who is sticking to her Christian faith and does NOT want the real God to be pulled into a fantasy. Feel free to list whatever make-believe gods you think should be here. But please do NOT be blasphemous by bringing the real God into this. Children of the Autobots pantheon Supreme gods Primus - 'Lord of Light, creator of the Autobots, the Light-giver and Life-giver, Supreme Deity '''Unicron - '''the Chaos Bringer, Lord of Darkness Primus full view.JPG Unicron destroyer of worlds by cgfelker-d5pkpya.jpg The Guiding Hand '''Solomus - '''god of wisdom and guidance '''Epistemus - '''god of intellect and guidance '''Adaptus - '''god of transformation and guidance '''Mortilus - '''god of death, solitude and guidance 214px-MtMtEAnn2012-Solomus.JPG epistemus.jpg 150px-MtMtEAnn2012-Adaptus.jpg 300px-Mortilus.jpg The Primes '''Prima -' the first Prime, god of light and leadership '''Liege Maximo - '''the chaotic neutral Prime, god of scheming '''Vector Prime - '''god of time and space, guardian of said things '''Nexus Prime - '''god of change, mutability and experimenting '''Logos Prime - '''god of time and space '''Alchemist Prime - '''god of the elements, science and mysticism '''Solus Prime - '''goddess of creation '''Micronus Prime - '''god of guidance, conscience and morality '''Onyx Prime - '''god of nature, beasts and spiritual realms '''Amalgamous Prime - '''god of curiosity, shapeshifting and pranks '''Quintus Prime - '''god of science, idealism and perfection '''Sentinel Prime - '''god of wisdom and confidence Prima prime.jpg 7LiegeMaximo.jpg Vector prime is coming.jpg 5NexusPrime.jpg 89586516ded51bb7e770064f407e8d351eb10230_hq.jpg 250px-8AlchemistPrime.jpg Solus prime.jpg 51e92adc5a4e6aa45c98e3d8802fc9f1.jpg 400px-10OnyxPrime.jpg 9AmalgamousPrime.jpg 250px-12QuintusPrime.jpg Transformers-dark-of-the-moon-sentinel-prime.png Main Autobots '''Optimus Prime - '''leader of the Autobots, god of morality, leadership and freedom '''Ultra Magnus - '''second-in-command of the Autobots, god of discipline, authority and law '''Arcee - '''goddess of love, beauty and amazons '''Blurr - '''god of speed '''Bulkhead - '''god of rocks, minerals and strength '''Bumblebee - '''god of stealth and speed '''Cliffjumper - '''god of earth '''Drift - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of warriors, justice and honor '''Galaxy Star - '''guardian goddess of the Realm of the Primes, goddess of love, beauty and the stars '''Rodimus - '''god of courage and leadership '''Hotshot - '''god of speed and courage '''Ironhide - '''god of earth '''Prowl - '''god of wisdom, stealth and strategy '''Ratchet - '''god of health and medicine '''Sideswipe - '''god of courage, thrill-seeking and intrigue '''Wheeljack - '''god of science and creativity '''Kup - '''god of discipline, toughness and justice '''Springer - '''god of speed and fleet-footedness '''Jazz - '''god of assimilation, improvision and creative decisions '''Wheelie - '''god of stealth and surveillance '''Landmine - '''god of earth, honor and loyalty Optimus Prime comicbook render.jpg Ultra magnus almost full view.png Arcee charge and attack.JPG AniBlurr-bust-ABTC.jpg Bulkhead make my day.JPG Bumblebee0725131280jpg-e930e9 400w.jpg Cliffjumper look around.png Drift.jpg Galaxy star gun.jpg Rodimus full view.jpg Hotshot determined.jpg Ironhide looks on.jpg Prowl ready.jpg Ratchet ready to attack.JPG Sideswipe flying.jpg Wheeljack with swords.JPG Kup.jpg 250px-Springer_launcher_devastator.jpg Jazz transformers animated by sheppard56.jpg Revenge of the Fallen Wheelie Concept.jpg Landminecyb.JPG Autobot cars '''Hound - '''god of combat, strategy and illusions '''Mirage - '''god of illusions and cleverness '''Sunstreaker - '''god of the sun '''Tracks - '''god of charm and beauty '''Red Alert - '''god of health and medicine '''Smokescreen - '''god of courage, cleverness and intrigue '''Inferno - '''god of fire '''Knockout - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of health and medicine '''Trailbreaker - '''good of good humor and bravery '''Bluestreak - '''god of engineering and discovery '''Grapple - '''god of art and architecture '''Hoist - '''god of maintenance '''Skids - '''god of learning and theory Transformers-4-Age-of-Extinction-Hound-in-Robot-Mode.jpg 360px-Mirage_g1boxart.jpg Sunstreakerg1.jpg 230px-Masquerade_Tracks_firing.jpg 250px-Landmine redalert robotmode.jpg Smokescreen beg.PNG Energon-inferno-ep -1.png Knockout.JPG 260px-MTMTE3_Trailbreaker_jogging.jpg Bluestreak.png grapple.jpg 330px-G1Hoist_MTMTE.jpg 250px-Skidsg1.jpg Dinobots '''Grimlock - '''leader of the Dinobots, god of fire and dinosaurs '''Slag - '''second-in-command of the Dinobots, god of anger, fire, dinosaurs, bad temper, and violence '''Swoop - '''god of the sky, dinosaurs, good nature, kindness and upbeat behavior '''Scorn - '''god of strength, demolition and dinosaurs '''Slash - '''god of dinosaurs, stealth and tracking '''Sludge - '''god of dinosaurs, brawn and dimwitted behavior '''Snarl - '''god of dinosaurs, isolation and unhappiness Grimlock with sword.jpg Slag steps forward.jpg Swoop ready.jpeg Scorn.jpg Slash.jpg Sludge.jpg Snarl stego.jpg Mini-Bots '''Windcharger - '''god of wind '''Brawn - '''god of strength and toughness '''Seaspray - '''god of water and the sea '''Powerglide - '''god of the sky and speed '''Beachcomber - '''god of nature and appreciation '''Cosmos - '''god of space and surveillance '''Huffer - '''god of construction, engineering and intolerance '''Gears - '''god of endurance and negativity '''Warpath - '''god of fighting, weaponry and violence '''Outback - '''god of survival and freelancing '''Pipes - '''god of intrigue and discovery '''Swerve - '''god of speed, enthusiasm and insanity '''Tailgate - '''god of cleanliness, sanitation and childlike tendency '''Aimless - '''god of poor perception 200px-PrimeProblem_Windcharger_scrap.jpg 87f0c1d9aea74c6c5df2faf385f2a15e.jpg seaspray.jpg 220px-PowerglideProfile.jpg 200px-Goldenlagoonbeachcomber1.jpg 250px-MMP2_Cosmos_at_controls.jpg G1-huffer-cartoon-still.jpg 300px-ChangingGears_Happy_Gears.jpg 230px-QuestForSurvival_Warpath_during_Insecticon_battle.jpg outback-transformers-7.2.jpg Pipes_(transformers).jpg swerve_cartoon.jpg tailgate.jpg 250px-AimlessDucking.jpg Others '''Jetfire - '''god of the sky '''Blaster - '''god of sonokinetics, acoustokinetics and music '''Perceptor - '''god of science and knowledge '''Starscream - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of the stars '''Alpha Trion - '''guardian god of the Well of All Sparks, god of history and life after death '''Metroplex - '''god of strength, heroism, protection and justice '''Hauler - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of discovery and treasure hunting '''Erector - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of protection, durability and strength '''Scoop - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of courage, logic and battle tactics '''Hightower - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of fire and ranged weaponry '''Quickmix - '''god of chemistry and compounding '''Cogman - '''god of good manners, service and protection '''Omega Supreme - '''god of protection, massive weaponry and strength '''Devcon - '''god of bounty hunting, tracking and the sky '''Broadside - '''god of the sky and electricity '''Sky Lynx - '''god of the sky, adventure and modesty (not to be confused with the Predacon) '''Punch/Counterpunch - '''god of spies, double agents and stoic behavior '''Sandstorm - '''god of earth, the sky and excitement '''Fixit - '''god of maintenance '''Brains - '''god of memory and knowledge '''Autonomous Maximus - '''god of loneliness and solitude '''Cyberwarp - '''an ex-Decepticon, goddess of co-existence '''Mistress of Flame - '''goddess of fire, theology and theism Jetfire flying full view.jpg G1_DinobotIsland_Blaster.jpg 300px-G1_Perceptor_reissueart.jpg Starscream ready attack.JPG 300px-AlphaTrionG1-Legendsartclean.jpg Metroplex3.jpg 300px-LoadHauler-Card.jpg 250px-G1Erector_MTMTE.jpg 300px-Scoop_g1_boxart.jpg Hightower_RiD_Cartoon.jpg 300px-G1Quickmix_cardart.jpg Transformers-5-Cogman_1050_591_81_s_c1.jpg 300px-Energon-Omega-1st-Appearance.jpg 150px-Devcon-Body01.jpg 232813-195172-broadside.jpg 250px-Sky_lynx.jpg 225px-Headmasters_cartoon_counterpunch.jpg sand_1_1280047174.jpg More_Than_Meets_the_Eye_screenshot_Fixit_arms_out.jpg DOTM-Brainswantsrespect.jpg autonomous.jpg 200px-TRID SF Cyberwarp RM 2.jpg mistress-of-flame-transformers-titans-return-70.6.jpg Torchbearers '''Pyra Magna - '''leader of the Torchbearers, goddess of fire and guidance '''Jumpstream - '''goddess of teleportation '''Dust Up - '''goddess of firm decision and adaption '''Stormclash - '''goddess of violence and storms '''Skyburst - '''goddess of the sky, justice, restraint, morality and mercy '''Rust Dust - '''goddess of thrill and adventure '''Victorion - '''combined form of the Torchbearers, goddess of justice, discipline and unity PyraMagna.png transformers-robots-jump.jpg Dustup-Earth-Wars-1-928x250.jpg Stormclash-Earth-Wars.jpg Skyburst.png Transformers-Earth-Wars-Rust-Dust-02.jpg victorion-transformers-combiner-wars-23.jpg Omnicons (Energon forgemasters) '''Offshoot - '''god of craftsmanship, forgery and weaponry '''Skyblast - '''god of craftsmanship, the sky and tactics '''Strongarm - '''god of craftsmanship and work (not to be confused with the femme-bot) '''Signal Flare - '''god of craftsmanship and forgery Offshoot-art.jpg EnergonSkyblastOmnicon-art.jpg 300px-EnStrongarmCardart.jpg SignalFlare-card.jpg Aerialbots '''Silverbolt - '''leader of the Aerialbots, god of the sky and phobias (not to be confused with the Maximal) '''Air Raid - '''god of the sky, recklessness and courage '''Slingshot - '''god of the sky and pride '''Skydive - '''god of the sky and aerial warfare and tactics '''Fireflight - '''god of the sky, fire and innocence '''Superion - '''combined form of the Aerialbots, god of the sky, dedication and determination G1_Silverbolt_cartoon.jpg 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-04-23_at_9.00.46_AM.png skydive.jpg fireflight-transformers-63.jpg 270px-IDW_RID9_the_superion.jpg Protectobots '''Streetwise - '''god of protection, cleverness, courage and determination '''Groove - '''god of protection, free spirit and easy-going '''First Aid - '''god of protection, health and medicine '''Hot Spot - '''god of protection and fire '''Blades - '''god of protection, the sky and brawling '''Defensor - '''combined form of the Protectobots, god of protection, chivalry and softheartedness streetwise-transformers-1.2.jpg Groove-robotmode.jpg first-aid-transformers-54.5.jpg Hotspot.png 2609736-blades_cartoon_point.jpg 170px-Bot-episode-defensor1.jpg Femmebots '''Elita-1 - '''leader of the Femmebots, goddess of love, beauty and leadership 'Chromia - '''goddess of love, beauty and metals '''Firestar - '''goddess of love, beauty and fire '''Moonracer - '''goddess of love, beauty and the moon '''Windblade - '''goddess of love, beauty and wind '''Strongarm -' goddess of love, beauty, law enforcement and justice '''Override - '''goddess of love, beauty and speed '''Greenlight - '''goddess of love, beauty, science and knowledge '''Beta - '''goddess of love, beauty and amazons '''Thunderblast - '''an ex-Decepticon, goddess of the sea and thunder elita-1.JPG Chromia.JPG 250px-Firestar_robot.jpg 250px-Moonracerg1.jpg RIDWindblade.jpg 250px-CollectEmAll_Strongarm_rulebook.jpg Override yeah.JPG greenlight.jpg 200px-G1_Beta.jpg Thunderblast.png 68b.jpg Autobot Technobots '''Scattershot - '''leader of the Technobots, god of technology, determination and berserkers '''Nosecone - '''god of technology and precision '''Lightspeed - '''god of technology, speed and intelligence '''Strafe - '''god of technology, action and the sky '''Afterburner - '''god of technology, anger and rebellion '''Computron - '''combined form of the Technobots, god of technology, precision and intellect ScattorshotPromo01.jpg 290px-NoseconeMoneyIsEverything.jpg lightspeed-transformers-4.72.jpg 250px-GrimlocksNewBrain_strafe_robotmode.jpg 230px-G1_afterburner_moneyiseverything.jpg 250px-Computron.jpg Throttlebots '''Wideload - '''god of strength and work '''Chase - '''god of speed, charisma, law, justice and enthusiasm '''Freeway - '''god of insults, mockery and cruel humor '''Rollbar - '''god of acrobatics, determination and corny cliches '''Searchlight - '''god of detection, analysis and discovery 200px-Rebirth1_WideLoad.JPG 300px-ChaseRB-cartoonmodel.jpg Freeway_seated.jpg Rollbar_g1_boxart.jpg 300px-Searchlight_g1_boxart.jpg Autobot Targetmasters '''Crosshairs - '''god of skill, stealth and strategy '''Sureshot - '''god of skill and marksmanship '''Pointblank - '''god of skill, relaxation and easy-going '''Haywire - '''god of impulsiveness and hyperactivity '''Pinpointer - '''god of preservation and responsibility '''Firebolt - '''god of atomic physics and fire '''Peacemaker - '''god of peace and pacifism '''Nebulon/Nightstick - '''god of protection and life saving Crosshairs.jpg Sureshot_lefty.jpg 200px-Tf_headmaster_29_pointblank_target_on.jpg Rebirth2_HaywireTargetmaster.jpg 300px-Pinpointer_mtmte.jpg Firebolt_dw_mtmte.jpg Peacemaker_MTMTE.jpg 200px-NightstickReissue_BoxArt.jpg Autobot Headmasters '''Hardhead - '''god of toughness, bluntness, stubbornness and straightforwardness '''Chromedome - '''god of neurology '''Brainstorm - '''god of ideas and mental capacity '''Highbrow - '''god of intelligence, knowledge and mental acuity '''Cerebros - '''god of neurology, thinking, and perception '''Fortress Maximus - '''god of pacifism and protection '''Arcana - '''god of scientific lore '''Stylor - '''god of fancy style, charm and beauty '''Gort - '''god of courage and openheartedness HM4_Hardhead.jpg 250px-Rebirth3_chromedome.jpg 250px-HM3_Brainstorm.jpg 220px-HM14_Highbrow_transformed.jpg 250px-G1Cerebros_MTMTE.jpg 300px-FortMax1.jpg 200px-Arcana_mtmte.jpg 180px-Stylorwithgeosensor-ASO.jpg 200px-Gort_MTMTE.jpg Clonebots '''Fastlane - '''god of speed, thrill-seeking and recklessness '''Cloudraker - '''god of the sky and envy fastlane-transformers-8.8.jpg cloudraker.jpg Autobot City-bots (personal guardians of Metroplex) '''Scamper - '''god of impulsiveness and sociability '''Six-Gun - '''god of weaponry and periphery '''Slammer - '''god of firepower 300px-Scamper_toon.jpg 180px-G1_Six-Gun.jpg slammer_digibash_by_air_hammer-d6fmewm.png Autobot Cassette-bots '''Eject - '''god of surveillance and sports '''Rewind - '''god of memory and data collection '''Ramhorn - '''god of aggressiveness and acoustokinetics '''Steeljaw - '''god of stealth, hunting and tracking (not to be confused with the Decepticon) eject-transformers-65.jpg G1_ForeverIsALongTime_Rewind_dunno.jpg 300px-Ramhorn_g1.jpg 250px-GreatCassetteOperation_sad_Steeljaw.jpg Junkions '''Wreck-Gar - '''leader of the Junkions, god of salvaging, suggestibility and humor '''Junkyard - '''god of salvaging, publicity and commerce '''Scrapheap - '''god of salvaging and rebellion '''Nancy - '''goddess of salvaging and consorts wreck-gar.jpg 250px-Junkyard-colormodel.jpg 250px-Scrapheap-charactermodel.jpg nancy junkion.jpg Main Decepticons (dark gods) '''Megatron/Galvatron - '''lord of the Decepticons, god of evil and power-lust 'Cyclonus - '''god of wind and insanity '''Demolishor - '''god of war and destruction '''Dreadwing - '''god of the sky '''Flamewar - '''goddess of fire '''Tidal Wave - '''god of the sea '''Shockwave - '''god of science and logic '''Skyquake - '''god of the sky '''Soundwave - '''god of sound, acoustokinetics, sonokinetics and telepathy '''Thundercracker - '''god of the sky, thunder and lightning '''Barricade - '''god of lies and deceit '''Blackout - '''god of the sky, wind and stealth '''Overlord - '''god of bloodlust and death '''Dreadbot - '''god of death and murder '''Dropshot - '''god of battle and determination '''Lugnut - '''god of strength, endurance and destruction '''Mohawk - '''god of mayhem '''Nitro Zeus - '''god of hunting, stalking and bragging '''Steeljaw - '''god of deceit, sub-sonics, cleverness and trickery '''Skywarp - '''god of the sky, teleportation and pranks '''Viewfinder - '''god of observation and blackmail '''Spyglass -' god of espionage and surveillance 'Spectro -' god of observation and infra-red '''Reflector - '''combined form of Viewfinder, Spyglass and Spectro megatron hyper mode.jpg Cyclonus.jpg Demolishor.jpg 625969-dreadwing.jpg Flamewar-01.jpg Tidal wave in air.jpg Shockwave look aside.JPG Skyquake.jpg Soundwave.jpg Thundercracker.JPG 240px-Barricade.jpg Blackout1.jpg Overlord_r.jpg Dreadbot-trf-dossier.jpg AHM11-specialgueststar.jpg Lugnut.JPG TLK Mohawk.jpg NitroZeusTF5.jpg Steeljaw.png skywarpmeg.jpg Viewfinder.gif 200px-Spyglass.gif 200px-Spectro.gif reflector.jpg Constructicons (dark gods) '''Devastator - '''fusion form of the original six Constructicons, god of destruction '''Scrapper - '''god of engineering and mechanical design '''Bonecrusher - '''god of demolition and destruction '''Scavenger - '''god of excavation '''Mixmaster - '''god of chemistry and benzinikinetics '''Hook - '''god of craftsmanship '''Long Haul - '''god of construction and inventing '''Gravedigger - '''god of rage and death '''Buckethead - '''goddess of hatred and violence '''Steam Hammer - '''god of construction and deciphering Devastator.JPG TREX_Character_Cards_Scrapper-1-e1464306859441.jpg G1_Bonecrusher.jpg scavenger-transformers-the-movie-39.9.jpg Mixmaster.jpg 1884611-hook.jpg 300px-LongHaulG1.jpg 250px-UnitedEX9_unearthed_future.jpg 220px-CulturalAppropriation-Buckethead.jpg 300px-Steamhammer-boxart.jpg Insecticons (dark gods) '''Sharpshot - '''leader of the Insecticons, god of insects, electricity, arrogance and sadism '''Shrapnel - '''god of insects, electricity, fear and perversion '''Hardshell - '''god of insects, poisons and disease '''Airachnid - '''goddess of spiders, poisons, the hunt and poaching '''Kickback - '''god of insects, charm, deceit and blackmail '''Bombshell - '''god of insects, mind control and malice Sharpshot.jpg 300px-Shrapnelg1.jpg Hardshell.jpg Airachnid 4.jpg Kickback1.png bombshell-transformers-26.4.jpg Terrorcons (dark gods) '''Scorponok - '''leader of the Terrorcons, god of scorpions, poisons and disease '''Hun-Gurrr - '''god of hunger and gluttony '''Rippersnapper - '''god of cruel judgement and violence '''Blot - '''god of filth, disease, poisons and uncleanliness '''Sinnertwin - '''god of arrogance and sadism '''Cutthroat - '''god of bloodlust, violence and gruesome death '''Cindersaur - '''god of fire and arson '''Abominus - '''combined form of the original 5 Terrorcons, god of blind rage, fury and mass destruction Scorponok energon.jpg 200px-Money-is-everything-hungurrr-robot.jpg Rippersnappertoon.jpg 300px-G1Blot_boxart.jpg 300px-G1-Sinnertwin-boxart.jpg Cutthroattoon.jpg 300px-Cindersaur_cardart.jpg 350px-MTMTEAbominus.jpg Coneheads (dark gods) '''Thrust - '''god of the sky and arrogance '''Dirge - '''god of the sky and fear '''Ramjet - '''god of the sky, recklessness and violence Thrust4.png F8uRzM8.jpg 200px-AerialAssault_Ramjet_crashed.jpg Decepticon city-bots (dark gods; personal guardians of Trypticon) '''Full-Tilt - '''god of defense '''Brunt - '''god of firepower '''Wipe-Out - '''god of destruction FullTilt.jpg Brunt_MTMTE.jpg TF 27 Wipe-Out.jpg Decepticon City (dark god) '''Trypticon - '''god of violence, hatred, discord and mercilessness Trypticon.png Stunticons (dark gods) '''Motormaster - '''leader of the Stunticons, god of brutality and cruelty '''Breakdown - '''god of anger, destruction and violence '''Drag Strip - '''god of arrogance '''Dead End - '''god of vanity '''Wildrider - '''god of insanity '''Menasor - '''combined form of the Stunticons, god of rage, violence, destruction and brutality Boss_Con_Motormaster.jpg Breakdown.JPG 320px-TRID_E_51_Dragstrip_RM.jpg Emobots_first_words.jpg Wildrider.jpg 300px-Menasor_studioox.jpg Maximals '''Optimus Primal - '''leader of the Maximals, god of leadership, honor and moral judgement '''Rhinox - '''second-in-command of the Maximals, god of intelligence, steadiness and ethical restraint '''Waspinator - '''an ex-Predacon, god of insects '''Blackarachnia - '''an ex-Predacon, goddess of spiders and poisons '''Silverbolt - '''god of the sky '''Rattrap - '''god of rodents and stealth '''Dinobot - '''an ex-Predacon, god of dinosaurs, warriors and honor '''Depth Charge - '''god of water, the sea, stealth and justice '''Tigatron - '''god of peace-seeking, scouting and infiltration '''Airazor - '''goddess of the sky, adventure and courage '''Cheetor - '''god of speed, thrill-seeking, intrigue and youthful confidence '''Lio Convoy - '''god of leadership, honesty and dedication optimus primal.jpg 260px-Victory_Rhinox_sit_down.jpg 250px-BeastWars1 Waspinator robotmode.jpg Blackarachnia.jpg Silverbolt with swords.jpg Rattrap.jpg Dinobot2.jpg Depth Charge.jpg Tigatron1.jpg 1383631-airrazor.jpg 1383627-cheetor.jpg 300px-BWIILioConvoyColorModel.jpg Predacons (dark gods) '''Megatron - '''leader of the Predacons, god of evil, power-lust and villain dramatics (not to be confused with the Decepticon) '''Scorponok - '''god of scorpions, poisons and disease (not to be confused with the Terrorcon) '''Quickstrike - '''god of poisons, viruses and lust '''Rampage - '''god of fear, death, murder, pain and suffering '''Tarantulas - '''god of spiders, poisons, science and insanity '''Inferno - '''god of fire and arson (not to be confused with the Autobot) '''Terrorsaur - '''god of the sky, power-lust and cunning Transmetal Megatron 2.jpg 280px-BeastWars1_Scorponok_battleready.jpg Quickstrike.jpg Rampage.jpg Tarantulas.gif Inferno.jpg Terrorsaur.jpg Combaticons (dark gods) '''Onslaught - '''leader of the Combaticons, god of precision, strategy and cunning '''Vortex - '''second-in-command of the Combaticons, god of space and torture '''Blast Off - '''god of intelligence and space '''Brawl - '''god of blind rage and weaponry expertise '''Swindle - '''god of greed (not to be confused with Starscream's Mini-Con) '''Bruticus Maximus (Bruticus) - '''combined form of the Combaticons, god of destruction Onslaught.jpg Vortex.png BlastOff.jpg Brawl.jpg Swindle.jpg Bruticus.jpg Predacons (ancient gods) '''Dragotron - '''first ruler of the Predacons, god of fire, dragons, time travel and space travel '''Predaking - '''current ruler of the Predacons, god of fire, dragons, hunting and rulership 'Darksteel - '''god of violence and sadistic behavior '''Skylynx - '''god of the sky and bitterness '''Tantrum - '''god of destruction, rage and impatience '''Rampage - '''god of hyper-energy and destructive fury '''Headstrong - '''god of stubbornness and arrogance '''Razorclaw - '''god of dignity and the hunt '''Divebomb - '''god of the sky and giddiness Oh snap - Dragotron is back!.jpg Predaking not happy.png PredaconsRisingDarksteel.JPG SkylynxRobotmode.jpg tantrum-transformers-24.jpg 795125-rampage1.jpg Headstrong.jpg 250px-Razorclawg1.jpg 7149bb0f73ba6180054e1a9649501aae.jpg Multi-changers (dark gods) '''Blitzwing - '''god of the sky, insanity and violence '''Octane - '''god of greed, deceit and thievery '''Astrotrain - '''god of fear and panic '''Sixshot - '''god of destruction, murder and mercilessness Transformersg1blitzwing.jpg octane-transformers-3.71.jpg AstrotrainTakeover.jpg sixshot-transformers-5.81.jpg Battlechargers (dark gods) '''Runabout - '''god of destruction and articulation '''Runamuck - '''god of destruction, vandalism and insanity 200px-GhostMachine_PossessedRunabout.jpg runamuck-transformers-5.45.jpg Decepticon Targetmasters (dark gods) '''Slugslinger - '''god of the sky, daring and arrogance '''Triggerhappy - '''god of the sky, death, insanity and violence '''Misfire - '''god of the sky and ineptitude slugslinger-transformers-96.5.jpg triggerhappy-transformers-45.5.jpg 350px-G1Misfire_boxart.jpg Decepticon Headmasters (dark gods; personal guardians of Scorponok) '''Weirdwolf - '''god of weirdness and silliness '''Skullcruncher - '''god of hunger, cannibalism and annoyance '''Mindwipe - '''god of hypnotism, mind control, extrasensory perception and vampirism '''Grax - '''god of business and industrialism '''Vorath - '''god of science '''Monzo - '''god of brutality '''Fracas - '''god of rage and violence '''Caliburst - '''god of poor character '''Blowpipe - '''god of political campaigning 225px-Hmep8_weirdwolf_plays_cards.jpg skullcruncher-transformers-84.2.jpg G1Mindwipe_boxart.jpg 290px-TPotTM_GraxSkullsmasher.jpg VorathStretch.jpg monzo-transformers-8.99.jpg fracas-transformers-5.83.jpg 300px-CaliburstRebirth.jpg BlowpipeRebirth.jpg Horrorcons (dark gods) '''Apeface - '''god of fear, intimidation and obnoxious behavior '''Snapdragon - '''god of fury, destruction and laziness dde638d8e8810365dbebb4369bb8cf5c.jpg 300px-G1Snapdragon_boxart.jpg Clonecons (dark gods) '''Pounce - '''god of anti-sociability, wiliness and dirty work '''Wingspan - '''god of the sky, learning and knowledge pounce.wingspan1c.jpg 300px-WingspanRebirth.jpg Decepticon Cassette-bots (dark gods) '''Laserbeak - '''god of the sky, predators, spying and surveillance '''Rumble - '''god of earth and destruction '''Ravage - '''god of stealth, hunting and spies '''Frenzy - '''god of sonokinetics, acoustokinetics, sound and mayhem '''Buzzsaw - '''god of the sky and sophistication '''Ratbat - '''god of efficiency and hunger '''Slugfest - '''god of stupidity and paranoia '''Overkill - '''god of death and violence Laserbeak descend.JPG Rumble ready to attack.JPG Ravage ready to attack.jpg Transformers-Frenzy-www.transformerscustomtoys.com .jpg 290px-G1BuzzsawJapaneseArt.jpg RatBat.jpg 350px-Slugfest-cardart.jpg overkill-transformers-5.41.jpg Heralds of Unicron (dark gods) '''Megatronus/The Fallen - '''the fallen Prime, god of death and deadly weaponry '''Lockdown - '''god of mercenaries, murder and death '''Nemesis Prime - '''god of evil '''Scourge - '''leader of the Sweeps, god of tracking, the hunt and arrogance (not to be confused with the Jungle Planet Scourge) '''Sideways - '''god of deceit '''Thunderwing - '''god of thunder, lightning and obsessive behavior '''The Sweeps - '''foot soldiers of Unicron, gods of death and the hunt Megatronus TR1.png Transformers-Age-of-Extinction-51.jpg Nemesisprime4.jpg Scourge.jpg Sideways2.jpg Transformers prime thunderwing with wings by bagansmashbros-d688z8d.png TheSweeps.png The Legend of Zelda pantheon '''Din -' goddess of power '''Nayru - '''goddess of wisdom '''Farore - '''goddess of courage Din_(Oracle_of_Seasons).png Nayru 1.jpg Farore 1.png Star Ocean pantheon Elicoor II pantheon '''Apris - '''head of the gods, god of the sun '''Irisa - '''oldest of the triplet moon goddesses and wives of Apris, goddess of the wind, sky and dance '''Erinia - '''middle of the of the triplet moon goddesses and wives of Apris, goddess of thunder, storms and war '''Palmira - '''youngest of the triplet moon goddesses and wives and Apris, goddess of rain, water and beauty '''Aire - '''son of Apris and Palmira, god of land, mountains and valor '''Dirna - '''daughter of Apris and Erinia, goddess of fire, knowledge and the hunt '''Elena - '''daughter of Apris and Irisa, goddess of light, courage and authority '''Folstar - '''son of Apris and Erinia, god of the underworld, winter and fear '''Leieria - '''born from the sleeves of Erinia and Palmira, goddess of time, sorrow and growth '''Oreas - '''son of Apris and Palmira, god of darkness, night and sleep '''Shar - '''born from the sleeves of Erinia and Palmira, goddess of water, spring and tears '''Solon - '''son of Apris and Irisa, god of clouds, freedom and peace Final Fantasy pantheon The Twelve '''Halone - '''goddess of war '''Menphina - '''goddess of love '''Thaliak - '''god of knowledge '''Nymeia - '''goddess of fate '''Llymlaen - '''goddess of navigation '''Oschon - '''god of vagrants '''Byregot - '''god of the arts '''Rhalgr - '''god of destruction '''Azeyma - '''goddess of inquiry '''Nald'thal - '''god of commerce '''Nophica - '''goddess of abundance '''Althyk - '''god of space and time Ffxiv halone s grace by athena erocith-dbx5wva.jpg|By athena erocith (Deviantart) rcMxpJb.jpg nymeia_the_spinner_by_morganedematons-d6lw6ou.jpg|By morganedematons (Deviantart) UXq7gbE.jpg 8wPJamE.jpg DEVHCK7.jpg The_twin_adder_poster_notext.jpg McYce4p.jpg Elder Scrolls pantheon The Nine Divines '''Akatosh - '''head of the Nine Divines, dragon god of time '''Arkay - '''god of life, death, mortals, funerals and burial rites '''Dibella - '''goddess of beauty '''Julianos - '''god of wisdom and logic '''Kynareth - '''goddess of air, wind, sky and the elements '''Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Stendarr - '''god of mercy, charity, luck, merciful forbearance and righteous rule by might '''Zenithar - '''god of work and commerce '''Talos - '''god of mankind, might, honor, state, law, war and governance akatosh_dragon.jpg Arkay_Stained_Glass.png Dibella_Stained_Glass.png Julianos_Stained_Glass.png Kynareth_Stained_Glass.png Mara_Stained_Glass.png Stendarr_Stained_Glass.png Zenithar_Stained_Glass.png Talos_Shrine.jpg Dark Brotherhood pantheon '''Sithis - '''the Dread-Father, god of emptiness, the void and utter misanthropy '''The Night Mother - '''bride of Sithis, goddess of death Argonian_Sithis_Statue.png NightMother_Skyrim.png Imperial pantheon '''The Nine Divines Shezzar Morihaus Reman Akatosh dragon.jpg Arkay Stained Glass.png Dibella Stained Glass.png Julianos Stained Glass.png Kynareth Stained Glass.png Mara Stained Glass.png Stendarr Stained Glass.png Zenithar Stained Glass.png Talos Shrine.jpg 13f2e3bf75d58d7e.jpg Morihaus_Statue.png reman.jpg Nordic pantheon Alduin - '''dragon god of destruction '''Dibella - '''goddess of beauty '''Hermaeus Mora - '''Daedric Prince god of knowledge and memory '''Jhunal - '''god of hermetic orders '''Kyne - '''goddess of the storm '''Malacath - '''Daedric Prince god of the spurned and ostracized '''Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Orkey - '''god of mortality '''Stuhn - '''god of ransom '''Shor - '''Nordic representation of Lorkhan '''Tsun - '''god of trials agaisnt adversity '''Ysmir - '''Nordic aspect of Talos Skyrim Dragon Alduin.jpg Dibella Stained Glass.png HermaeusMora.jpg nine_statue_julianos.jpg 512625-1474989290.jpg Malacath.jpg Mara Stained Glass.png The_Snake_-_Orkey.png Shrine_of_Stuhn.png Tsun.png Talos Shrine.jpg Altmeri pantheon '''Auri-El - '''Elven variant of Akatosh '''Jephre Lorkhan Magnus - '''god of magic '''Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Phynaster Stendarr - '''god of mercy, charity, luck, merciful forbearance and righteous rule by might '''Syrabane Trinimac Xarxes - '''god of secret knowledge and ancestry '''Xen Auriel_statue.png Y'ffre_Tree_Concept_Art.png Lorkhan_the_dead_god_birthed_anew_by_ezeleolos-d7uc3ns.jpg eye of magnus.jpg Mara Stained Glass.png Ring_of_phynaster.jpg Stendarr Stained Glass.png shrine of syrabane.jpg 180px-ON-statue-Trinimac.jpg Xarxes_Statue_Monastery_of_Serene_Harmony.png Bosmeri pantheon Arkay - '''god of life, death, mortals, funerals and burial rites '''Auri-El - '''Elven variant of Akatosh '''Baan Dar - '''god of thieves and beggars '''Hermaeus Mora - '''Daedric Prince god of knowledge, fate and memory '''Ius - '''god of animals '''Jode - '''god of Masser '''Jone - '''goddess of the little moon '''Lorkhan Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Stendarr - '''god of mercy, charity, luck, merciful forbearance and righteous rule by might '''Xarxes - '''god of secret knowledge and ancestry '''Y'ffre Z'en - '''god of toil and "payment in kind" Arkay Stained Glass.png Auriel statue.png f1.jpg HermaeusMora.jpg Slavic-god-Veles1-692x360.jpg tumblr_nysr03HvZG1s4l237o1_1280.jpg Lorkhan the dead god birthed anew by ezeleolos-d7uc3ns.jpg Mara Stained Glass.png Stendarr Stained Glass.png Xarxes Statue Monastery of Serene Harmony.png Y'ffre_Tree_Concept_Art.png Snow Elf pantheon '''Auri-El - '''Elven variant of Akatosh '''Jephre Phynaster Syrabane Trinimac Auriel statue.png Y'ffre Tree Concept Art.png Ring of phynaster.jpg Shrine of syrabane.jpg 180px-ON-statue-Trinimac.jpg Dunmeri pantheon Almalexia - '''the Healing Mother '''Azura - '''Daedric Prince goddess of dusk and dawn '''Boethiah - '''Daedric Prince goddess of deception, manipulation, anarchy, and rebellion '''Dagoth Ur Lorkhan Malacath - '''Daedric Prince god of the curses and outcasts '''Mehrunes Dagon - '''Daedric Prince god of destruction, revolution, energy, change and ambition '''Mephala - '''Daedric Prince goddess of sex, murder, lying, secrets and plotting '''Molag Bal - '''Daedric Prince god of rape, scheming, and enslavement '''Nocturnal - '''Daedric Prince goddess of luck and the night '''Indoril Nerevar Peryite - '''Daedric Prince god of disease '''Sheogorath - '''Daedric Prince god of madness '''Sotha Sil Vivec Almalexia_(Legends).png Azura_Spirit_-_Morrowind.png Boethiah.jpg Dagoth_Ur_Character.png Lorkhan the dead god birthed anew by ezeleolos-d7uc3ns.jpg Malacath.jpg MehrunesDagon.jpg Mephala.jpg MolagBal.jpg Nocturnal.jpg Bewtagbc_400x400.jpeg Peryite.jpg Sheogorath.png Sotha_Sil_ESO_(1).png Vivec_ESO_(1).png Redguard pantheon Diagna HoonDing Ius - '''god of animals '''Leki - '''goddess of aberrant swordsmanship '''Malooc Morwha - '''goddess of fertility '''Onsi Ruptga Satakal - '''god of everything '''Sep Tava - '''goddess of the air '''Tu'whacca - '''god of souls '''Zeht - '''god of agriculture 1e615_e4b1.jpg tumblr_ngxzea107D1shj2ejo1_500.jpg RedguardsHeroHistory02.jpg fresco___ruptga_by_themyzel.jpg|By themyzel (Deviantart) Morwha_Shrine.png satakal.jpg tava quest.jpg tu__whacca_tapestry_by_tamriel_rebuilt.jpg|By tamriel rebuilt (Deviantart) zeht_fresco_by_tamriel_rebuilt.jpg|By tamriel rebuilt (Deviantart) Bretony pantheon '''Akatosh - '''head of the Nine Divines, dragon god of time '''Arkay - '''god of life, death, mortals, funerals and burial rites '''Dibella - '''goddess of beauty '''Julianos - '''god of wisdom and logic '''Kynareth - '''goddess of air, wind, sky and the elements '''Magnus - '''god of magic '''Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Phynaster Sheor - '''god of strife '''Stendarr - '''god of mercy, charity, luck, merciful forbearance and righteous rule by might '''Y'ffre Z'en - '''god of toil and "payment in kind" Akatosh dragon.jpg Arkay Stained Glass.png Dibella Stained Glass.png Julianos Stained Glass.png Kynareth Stained Glass.png Eye of magnus.jpg Mara Stained Glass.png Ring of phynaster.jpg Stendarr Stained Glass.png Y'ffre Tree Concept Art.png Khajiiti pantheon '''Alkosh Azura - '''Daedric Prince goddess of dusk and dawn '''Baan Dar - '''god of thieves and beggars '''Hermaeus Mora - '''Daedric Prince god of knowledge, fate and memory '''Hircine - '''Daedric Prince god of the hunt '''Ius - '''god of animals '''Masser Secunda Ja-Kha'jay Khenarthi - '''goddess of the winds and sky '''Lorkhan Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Mehrunes Dagon - '''Daedric Prince god of destruction, revolution, energy, change and ambition '''Mephala - '''Daedric Prince goddess of sex, murder, lying, secrets and plotting '''Magrus - '''god of the sun and sorcery '''Namira - '''Daedric Prince goddess of sundry, dark and shadowy spirits '''Rajhin - '''god of thieves '''Riddle'Thar - '''god of cosmic order and sugar '''Sanguine - '''Daedric Prince god of debauchery '''Sheogorath - '''Daedric Prince god of madness '''Stendarr - '''god of mercy, charity, luck, merciful forbearance and righteous rule by might '''Y'ffre alkosh_by_zhirfrox-d8de72f.png|(Art by zhirfrox on Deviantart) Azura Spirit - Morrowind.png F1.jpg HermaeusMora.jpg Hircine.png TESV_Masser.png TESV_Secunda.png Lorkhan the dead god birthed anew by ezeleolos-d7uc3ns.jpg Mara Stained Glass.png MehrunesDagon.jpg Mephala.jpg NamiraShrine2.png Rajhin.png Rid-Thar-ri'Datta.png Sanguine.jpg Sheogorath.jpg Stendarr Stained Glass.png Y'ffre Tree Concept Art.png Kothri pantheon Clavicus Vile - '''Daedric Prince god of deal making, power, tricksters, and wish granting '''Dibella - '''goddess of beauty '''Mara - '''the mother goddess, goddess of love and compassion '''Kynareth - '''goddess of air, wind, sky and the elements '''Z'en - '''god of toil and "payment in kind" ClavicusVile.jpg Dibella Stained Glass.png Mara Stained Glass.png Kynareth Stained Glass.png Orcish pantheon '''Trinimac Malacath - '''Daedric Prince god of curses and outcasts '''Mauloch ' 180px-ON-statue-Trinimac.jpg Malacath.jpg Malacath_from_skyrim_by_kristofmonty-d4loeb1.jpg ' Greek pantheon (God of War, Hercules, etc.) Chaos - 'The personification of nothingness from which all of existence sprang. Depicted as a void. Initially genderless, later on described as female '''Gaia - '''Personification of the Earth, Mother Earth '''Pontus - '''god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures '''Zeus - '''king of the gods '''Hera - '''Zeus' queen, goddess of marriage '''Apollo - '''god of light, music and reason '''Ilithyia - '''goddess of childbirth, pregnancy and labor '''Ares - '''god of war '''Athena - '''goddess of wisdom '''Hades - '''god of the underworld '''Helios - '''god of the sun '''Hephaestus - '''god of smiths and fire '''Hermes - '''messenger of the gods '''Morpheus - '''god of dreams '''Leto - '''goddess of motherhood and womanly demure '''Poseidon - '''god of the sea '''Thanatos - '''god of death '''Aphrodite - '''goddess of love and beauty '''Dionysus - '''god of wine '''Artemis - '''goddess of the hunt '''Selene - '''goddess of the moon '''Ouranos - '''god of the sky '''Demeter - '''goddess of the harvest '''Persephone - '''goddess of spring and flowers '''Hestia - '''goddess of the hearth '''Hypnos - '''god of sleep '''Nyx - '''goddess of night '''Hecate - '''goddess of the moon and witchcraft '''Nike - '''goddess of victory '''Iris - '''goddess of the rainbow, the sea, the sky, and another messenger of the gods '''Pan - '''god of nature '''Achlys - '''goddess of poisons '''Aether - '''god of light and the upper atmosphere '''The Horae - '''goddesses of the seasons, law, good order and peace '''Aion - '''god of eternity '''Ananke - '''goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity '''Chronos - '''god of empirical time '''Eos - '''goddess of the dawn '''Erebus - '''god of darkness and shadow '''Amphitrite - '''goddess of sea life '''Eros - '''god of love and attraction '''Hemera - '''goddess of day '''Nemesis - '''goddess of justice '''The Nesoi - '''goddesses of the islands and sea '''The Ourea - '''gods of mountains '''Phanes - '''god of procreation '''Tartarus - '''god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, the Tartarean pit '''The Graces - '''goddesses of joy, mirth, beauty, adornment, festivities and dancing '''Phobos - '''god of fear '''Thalassa - '''Personification of the sea and consort of Pontus '''Eris - '''goddess of chaos '''The Muses - '''goddesses of the arts '''The Fates - '''goddesses of destiny '''Mnemosyne - '''goddess of memory '''Deimos - '''god of panic '''The Furies - '''goddesses of punishment and retribution '''Rhea - '''goddess of motherhood and mountains '''Asclepius - '''god of medicine and healing '''Themis - '''goddess of custom, order and prophecy '''Hercules - '''god of defense against evil Khaos-1.jpg 4610858.jpg 220px-Tunisia-4752_-_Pontus.jpg Zeus3.jpg Hera0.png Apollo0.jpg d0746889b2d524ea49c7564bb345ac8f.jpg Aresgow3.jpg Athena0.jpg Hades Introdução.jpg Helios.jpg Young Hephaestus.jpg Hermes.jpg Morpheus0.jpg 59abbf7bb8a0daf18cabbe2fb0d57dfe.jpg Poseidon0.jpg Thanatos3.jpg Aphrodite.jpg romanelli.720x0.jpg de9bd9088c043d8425b17b3e84637027.jpg 8cbb8b5013d650913a54fa5938c30b86.jpg Uranus.jpg Demeter_Ceres_Greek_Goddess_Art_06_by_Shanina_Conway.jpg Persephone0.jpg Hestia.jpg Hypnos-0.jpg 1efc6a392571e4df16a99eb542e9c066ecc4cd75_00.jpg tumblr_mqgk0d7oD31sukehbo1_500.jpg nike_by_jlneveloff.jpg iris greek.jpg C0334198-Pan,_Greek_God.jpg Capture.png Aether.jpg Edward_John_Poynter_-_Horae_Serenae_(detail),_1894.jpg Z15.1Aion.jpg 220px-Ananke_by_Platone.jpg 5722603_f520.jpg Eos.jpg Erebus-Greek-God-Mythology-Symbolism-Meaning-and-Facts.jpg 899245124f7764999a8b660fff39cfb5.jpg 54c17642e4b07268105efbe5.jpg Hemera.jpg 220px-Gheorghe_Tattarescu_-_Nemesis,_zeita_razbunarii.jpg 5200209_orig.jpg ourea1.jpg 2c1c6156de040ca7c484284baf096eed.jpg Tartarus-Greek-God-Mythology-Symbolism-Meaning-and-Facts.jpg ac90d03214269ccd9cb5959f791cfadb.jpg greek_gods35.jpg Vf823djm54ceb1cb49298937708558.jpg Eris look.jpg nine-muses-mantegna.jpg The 3 Fates.jpg 220px-Mnemosyne_(color)_Rossetti.jpg dewa ares.jpg Furies_Erinyes_Mythical_Creature_Art_02_by_nixjim13.jpg dominique1.png Asklepios_-_Epidauros.jpg 02dcb8b389259ad833e19a4173c48c46.jpg Hercules0.jpg Egyptian pantheon (Egyxos, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc.) '''Atum - '''supreme Egyptian deity, the creator, god of the sun '''Wadj-wer - '''personification of the Mediterranean sea and other lakes '''Kuk - '''personification of darkness '''Amun - '''god of creation '''Amunet - '''female counterpart of Anum, goddess of creation '''Ra - '''god of the sun and creation '''Bastet '- goddess of cats, joy, dancing, music, family, and love '''Osiris - '''god of transition, the underworld, regeneration, and the dead '''Montu - '''god of war and the sun '''Anubis - '''god of mummification, death, and the afterlife '''Neith - '''goddess of creation and hunting '''Khnum - '''god of the Nile River '''Hathor - '''goddess of beauty, love, music, and the sky '''Khonsu - '''god of the moon '''Horus - '''god of hunting, war, protection, falcons and the sky '''Isis - '''goddess of love, healing, marriage, protection and magic '''Neper - '''god of grain '''Wadjet - '''goddess of protection '''Sobek - '''god of the Nile, crocodiles, strength, power, and military prowess '''Hesat - '''goddess of milk; stepmother of '''Iat Thoth - 'god of wisdom, knowledge, the moon and writing '''Set - '''god of anarchy, war, storms, chaos/change, foreigners and deserts '''Ma'at - '''goddess of truth, justice and order '''Khepri - '''god of the sun, scarab beetles, creation and rebirth '''Shu - '''god of dry air, wind, light and the sky '''Bat - '''goddess of beauty, love, music, and the sky, later absorbed by Hathor '''Maahes - '''god of war '''Tefnut - '''goddess of fertility, moisture and wetness '''Sekhmet - '''goddess of the sun, destruction, lions, fire, vengeance and healing '''Aker - '''god of earth and the horizon '''Nekhbet - '''goddess of upper Egypt, childbirth and the pharaohs '''Anuket - '''goddess of the river '''Nemty - '''god of ferrymen '''Aten - '''god of the sun '''Bennu - '''god of creation, rebirth and the sun '''Heket - '''goddess of fertility, frogs and protection during childbirth '''Geb - '''god of earth '''Menhit - '''goddess of war and lions '''Hapi - '''god of the Nile '''Nefertum - '''god of the lotus blossom from which the sun god rose at the beginning of time '''Nephthys - '''goddess of mourning '''Ptah - '''god of creation and craftsmanship '''Sopdu - '''god of the sky and Egypt's eastern border regions '''Imentet - '''goddess of the underworld '''Mut - '''goddess of water '''Anhur - '''god of the sky and war '''Anput - '''goddess of the seventeenth Nome of Upper Egypt '''Apophis - '''god of snakes, war and chaos '''Babi - '''god of baboons '''Bes - '''god of entertainment '''Kebechet - '''goddess of purification '''Mafdet - '''god of justice '''Nut - '''goddess of the sky '''Pakhet - '''goddess of motherhood and war '''Qebui - '''god of the north wind '''Qetesh - '''goddess of nature, beauty, sacred ecstasy, and sexual pleasure '''Imhotep - '''god of health and medicine '''Raet-Tawy - '''goddess of the sun '''Seker - '''god of falcons and the Memphis necropolis '''Serqet - '''goddess of scorpions, magic, medicine, and healing venomous stings and bites '''Seshat - '''goddess of writing and measurement '''Tawaret - '''goddess of childbirth and fertility ef98aa881fd54af7edade61840ab9d13.jpg 016hrthetrheth.jpg aced5275eb1f48653973e9cb372e55a4.jpg a738f68ea77e2f90f3759f5415093ef9.jpg product_image_full_230109_7667b0bfc4809e361cb873b0172e1151.jpg ra.png T_Bastet_Tier2_Card.png Osiris.jpg Montu_GOD_OF_WAR.png 845e1e93137f6d4f21a36a10cb5d7531.jpg NeithWorldweaver.jpg 0a859be7bdd6595a6253ca0c2da1966c.jpg 24418530346_1031bfa4f1_b.jpg 0fa182c9f5ad08d4f3b9413a88bdf57c.jpg wei-chun-tu-horus.jpg Isis.jpg nepri_edfou.jpg Egyptian_Goddess_Wadjet.png Meagen-ruttan-meagenruttan-cdc-june2017-egyptiangod-sobek-010.jpg KVII-hesat.jpg thoth-2.jpg Jared-krichevsky-set1-4.jpg Maat-1024x908.jpg Khepri_Summon.jpg Sp0xwNm.png bat.jpg bea-castillo-cdc-maahes-color-final.jpg Pet212.png Sekhmet - Anger and Rage.jpg 1200px-Aker.svg.png Nekhbet_Summon.jpg Anuket.jpg 73c163e0e03906ac5fcb670eb6187353.jpg The Aten, the sun-disk.jpg tumblr_npaw0uxVP31uwiee9o1_r1_500.jpg heqet2.jpg c72350e6efa67c21652621247988e58441994760_hq.jpg Goddess Menhit.jpg kisspng-ancient-egypt-nile-hapi-deity-egyptian-gods-5ab86908a7fee3.6297164615220349526881.jpg 220px-Nefertum.svg.png Nephthys.jpg Ptah_Summon.jpg God Sopdu.jpg Amentet.gif mut_by_csyeung-d4wkciw.jpg T_Anhur_Tier2_Card.png 3cf81f9f44a28e6af05d8f0c15eb9e35.jpg dae3ccb2831427f8d691bc280feffe51.jpg Baba 2.jpg meme41.jpg ee619284f166431a40e17358af791c7a.jpg mafdet.jpg 7705751.jpg 12bce70912253f0c5867b4285bdd1223.jpg a75fc8f63da7a86b4f5a4d1cb8aecb2d.png Goddess_of_Love_Qetesh.jpg imhotep-egyptian-polymath-HRP5NB.jpg b0b2877a85985c19960bcc0195015cc9.png Seker_Summon.jpg 250px-SkinArt_Serqet_Default.jpg 220px-Seshat.svg.png 220px-Taweret.svg.png Norse Pantheon (Marvel, Highschool DxD, etc.) '''Odin - '''king of the gods, god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet '''Sjöfn - '''goddess of love '''Loki - '''god of shape shifting, mischief and illusions '''Thor - '''god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing and fertility '''Hel - '''goddess of the underworld '''Baldur - '''god of light and radiance, peace and forgiveness '''Rán - '''goddess of the sea '''Bragi - '''god of music and the harp '''Gefjon - '''goddess of ploughing '''Dellingr -' god of dawn 'Forseti - '''god of courts and meditation '''Eir - '''goddess of medical skill '''Freyr - '''god of prosperity, fair weather, and fertility '''Heimdall - '''guardian god of the Bifröst Bridge, guardian of the gods '''Hermodr - '''messenger of the gods '''Máni - '''god of the moon '''Iðunn - '''goddess of apples and youth '''Njörðr - '''god of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility '''Sól - '''goddess of the sun '''Týr - '''god of law and heroic glory '''Ullr - '''god of archery '''Snotra - '''goddess of wisdom '''Víðarr - '''god of vengeance '''Freyja - '''goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death '''Nerthus - '''goddess of fertility '''Sif - '''goddess of earth '''Skaði - '''goddess of bow-hunting, skiing, winter, and mountains '''Syn - '''goddess of defensive refusal '''Vár - '''goddess of oaths and agreements '''Vör - '''goddess of wisdom landscape-1528905527-odin-thor-cornation.jpg Sjöfn,_Goddess_of_Love.jpg 280px-Loki Avengers enemy.jpg thor.0.0.jpg Hela MCU.png cf29073c0dce439ca973f16f68faf2ee.jpg ff619bbd2c421bb4652e8fc1e7bded4c.jpg bragi_by_altocontrastestudio-d5474y4.jpg (Patronage)_Fountain_Deity_Gefjon.png Dellingr.jpg forseti-e1506525184495.jpg EirGoddess.jpg ffb7b106b7de0637a1925e19c9ef5056.jpg Heimdall_an_der_Himmelsbrücke.jpg hermod.gif Moonset.jpg Idunn-with-apples.jpg Njord-norse-god.jpg c9d660bfb22dd22b428044bbbd8dec03.jpg tyr.jpg T_Ullr_BerserkUllr_Card.png Snotra.jpg 292e9d046496a6ce5752af1662cda6ef.jpg 2378757_1024x1024.jpeg e5c440d17b91a53134bf19d581734245--norse-mythology-viking.jpg 63d2634931dcb036d7eee6732cc3a44b.jpg tumblr_lft7za2Fbr1qgr4bxo1_500.jpg 0f2aa2c72ec2b6f2eadda76390e88b88.gif b5e7c010159287035b503c41b6384e15.jpg proxy.gif Chinese Pantheon (Jackie Chan Adventures, etc.) '''Jade Emperor - '''head of the gods '''Wangmu Niangniang - '''wife of the Jade Emperor, goddess of happiness and longevity '''Pan-Ku - '''god of creation '''Chang'e - '''goddess of the moon '''Guanyin '- goddess of mercy '''Yan Wang - '''god of death '''Long Wang - '''god of the sea '''Nüwa - creator of humans, goddess of humans Nezha - '''a general of the heaven '''Caishen - '''god of wealth '''The Eight Immortals Screenshot_2019-03-03 jade emperor - Google Search.png 9e3195e994c78e204c11f6edbc06c75d.jpg tb8EodaND2RE6Q53Tx7q4FBq.gif 2006-6-14-chang-e-4.jpg Guanyin5-1-.jpg Yan-Wang.jpg Long-Wang.jpg b6bd330dd80cd9cbcfd7c2a626d7b659.jpg nezha.jpg K0VzFQP.png baxian.png Dungeons and Dragons pantheon Boccob - 'god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight '''Corellon Larethian - '''god of elves, magic, music, and arts '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of gnomes, humor, and gem-cutting '''Gruumsh - '''god of orcs '''Lolth - '''goddess of the drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Moradin - '''god of dwarves '''Nerull - '''god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld '''Tyr - '''god of justice '''Pelor - '''god of the sun, light, strength and healing '''Yondalla - '''goddess of halflings '''Ehlonna - '''goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility '''Erythnul - '''god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter '''Fharlanghn - '''god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads '''Heironeous - '''god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor '''Hextor - '''god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny '''Kord - '''god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage '''Obad-Hai - '''god of nature, woodlands, freedom, hunting, and beasts '''Olidammara - '''god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks '''Saint Cuthbert - '''god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline '''Wee Jas - '''goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law '''Vecna - '''god of destructive and evil secrets '''Afflux - '''god of inquiry, necromancy and death '''Bahamut - '''god of good (metallic) dragons and the wind, the platinum dragon '''Beltar - '''goddess of malice, caves and pits '''Bralm - ' goddess of insects and industriousness 'Celestian - '''god of stars, space and wanderers '''Cyndor - '''god of time, infinity and continuity '''Delleb - '''god of reason, intellect and study '''Evening Glory - '''god of love, beauty and immortality through undeath '''Geshtai - '''goddess of lakes, rivers, wells, and streams '''Incabulos - '''god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters '''Istus - '''goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future, and honesty '''Joramy - '''goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels '''Karaan - '''god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery, and urban decay '''Kurtulmak - '''god of trap-making, mining, and war '''Lirr - '''goddess of prose, poetry, literature, and art '''Llerg - '''god of beasts and strength '''Mouqol - '''god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity '''Osprem - '''goddess of sea voyages, ships, and sailors '''Pholtus - '''god of light, resolution, law, and order '''Procan - '''god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather, and navigation '''Pyremius - '''god of fire, poison, and murder '''Rallaster - '''god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture '''Rao - '''god of peace, reason, and serenity '''Scahrossar - '''goddess of sadism, masochism, and pleasurable pain '''Telchur - '''god of winter, cold, and the north wind '''Tharizdun - '''god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge, and insanity '''Tiamat - '''goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed, and cruelty '''Trithereon - '''god of individuality, liberty, retribution, and self-defense '''Urbanus - '''god of cities, growth, and improvement '''Vatun - '''god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and arctic beasts '''The Xammux - '''god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation, and amorality '''Xan Yae - '''goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers '''Yeathan - '''god of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death, and dark water '''Zarus - '''god of humanity, domination, and perfection '''Aurill - '''goddess of winter 200px-Boccob.jpg Corellon_p63.jpg Garl_p70-Matt_Cavotta.jpg Gruumsh_p72.jpg Lolth the Demon Queen of Spiders.jpg Moradin.jpg Nerull.jpg tyr.jpg 200px-Pelor.jpg Yondalla_p98.jpg ehlonna1.png 12f9183ae53d1c471ec93cd08e5de2de.jpg fharlanghn1.png Heironeous.jpg Hextor.jpg Kord.jpg Obad-Hai.jpg Olidammara.jpg 200px-Cuthbert_p92.jpg Wee_Jas.jpg 300px-Vecna4e.jpg 044807878b37c21d8ad8fc1d97008ace.jpg Bahamut4e.jpg beltar01.png 9ebfb1d8a86c7fc5e9c682f82fedd4f3.jpg Celestian.jpg cyndor01.png Delleb2.jpg 1490563499811.jpg Geshtaii.jpg incabulos.jpg tumblr_opdi4bieHV1rnyrfvo1_500.png.jpg joramy1.jpg Karaan.jpg 300px-Kurtulmak.jpg lirr1.JPG 3450dcdcc676e9ef5c96330a6a4eb789.jpg b0fd5041f5f7c32078e7de35c2a4575e.jpg Osprem01.jpg pholtus1.jpg procan.jpg pyremius.jpg gloom___portrait_by_candra.jpg Rao.jpg 124b21062ab9ac60522022ae76d51758.jpeg Telchur.jpg c187c3215f9f6bf5ec821490a2b27e46--white-picture-i-had.jpg Tiamat-009.jpg 933e1cca34f4ce16cfc6e9a3d621a8c3.jpg Urbanus.png Vatun-2.jpg tumblr_inline_p1oobeTm0S1qdq19t_640.jpg xan_yae.png 5eb93b5b5a3ea8ba70156b5d846461da.jpg 1372302646077.jpg Auril_p91.jpg Dwarven gods '''Abbathor - '''god of greed '''Berronar Truesilver - '''goddess of safety, truth, home and healing '''Clanggedin Silverbeard - '''god of battle and war '''Dugmaren Brightmantle - '''god of scholarship, discovery and invention '''Dumathoin - '''god of exploration and mining '''Hanseath - '''god of war, carousing and alcohol '''Laduguer - '''god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar '''Moradin - '''god of all dwarves, creation, smithing, protection, metal-craft and stonework '''Muamman Duathal - '''god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travelers and exiles '''Mya - '''goddess of clan, family and wisdom '''Roknar - '''god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth '''Thautam - '''god of magic and darkness '''Valkauna - '''goddess of oaths, death and birth '''Vergadain - '''god of wealth and luck abbathor1.png 730dd6f4e347999cfc8414d32b9e6531.jpg clangeddin03.jpg brightmantle1.jpg Dwarf_king_of_the_unicorns_by_james_face-d41dri6.jpg 0be3b018735e4bc6424b6f4c68b3566a.jpg Ladugeer.jpg Moradin.jpg Dwarf_god1.jpg 296a9caa4a4f9addac6d5887a34d29aa.jpg roknar.jpg hill_dwarf2.jpg hill_dwarf_barbarian_female.jpg Vergadain.gif Elven gods '''Aerdrie Faenya - '''goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility '''Correllon Larethian - '''god of all elves, magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry '''Deep Sashelas - '''god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic '''Elebrin Liothiel - '''god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest '''Erevan Ilesere - '''god of mischief, change and rogues '''Fenmarel Mestarine - '''god of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation '''Hanali Celanil - '''goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists '''Labelas Enoreth - '''god of time, longevity and history '''Rillifane Rallathil - '''god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids '''Sehanine Moonbow - '''goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence '''Solonor Thelandira - '''god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival '''Vandria Gilmadrith - '''goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision aerdrie1.png Corellon p63.jpg deepsash1.png Elebrin_Liothiel.jpg Erevan_Ilesere.jpg fenmarel1.png hanalicelanil.jpg 1831888-labelas.jpg rillifane1.png Sehanine_Moonbow.jpg solonar1.png vandria.jpg Gnome gods '''Baervan Wildwanderer - '''god of forests, nature and travel '''Baravar Cloakshadow - '''god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids '''Callarduran Smoothhands - '''god of earth, good, healing and protection '''Flandal Steelskin - '''god of mining, smithing and fitness '''Gaerdal Ironhand - '''god of protection, vigilance and combat '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of all gnomes, protection, humor, trickery, gem-cutting and smithing '''Gelf Darkhearth - '''god of entropy and revenge '''The Glutton - '''god of disaster and greed '''Ril Cleverthrush - '''god of invention, creation and sky '''Segojan Earthcaller - '''god of earth and nature '''Sheyanna Flaxenstrand - '''goddess of love, beauty and passion '''Urdlen - '''god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction wildwanderer.jpg 006LfLmpzy7fwneFbyube&690.jpg pic2804981.png flandal.jpg gaerdal1.png Garl p70-Matt Cavotta.jpg jinks1_by_toastercide-d79r7j9.jpg payniscupcake-57624.submit.110140.jpg 10_Gnome_Boss.jpg segojan1.jpg sheyanna_flaxenstrand_by_warriorbirdy.jpg|By warriorbirdy (Deviantart) urdlen1.png Goliath gods '''Kavaki, the Ram-Lord - '''god of goliaths and competition '''Manethak, the Wise Hunter - '''god of hunting and lore '''Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber - '''god of mountains, climbing and bravery '''Theleya, the Fertile One - '''goddess of fertility and growth '''Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe - '''god of natural disasters and misfortune UNVw5.jpg 78bc1c1dc2a086df144ad2782c392e5b.jpg 1565957687.jpg 907037e8ff885dd47aa9049fec14852b.jpg goliath_byWillOwen_BU.jpg Halfling gods '''Arvoreen - '''goddess of protection, vigilance and war '''Brandobaris - '''god of stealth, thieves and adventuring '''Cyrrollalee - '''goddess of friendship, trust and home '''Dallah Thaun - '''goddess of halflings, secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death '''Sheela Peryroyl - ' goddess of nature, agriculture and weather '''Yondalla - '''goddess of all halflings, family, good, halfling, law and protection Dragon_Magazine_n59_page_53_-_Arvoreen.png Brandobaris.png cyrrollalee.jpg 1393722257687.jpg sheela1.png Yondalla p98.jpg Raptoran gods '''Tuilviel Glithien - '''god of raptorans, night birds, stars and moon '''Duthila - '''goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance '''Kithin - '''god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity '''Lliendil - '''god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery '''Nilthina - '''god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore '''Ventila - '''goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love Raptoran.png sci_fiAngel1_005_bak_copy.jpg ex_Skypledged.jpg raptoran2.jpg garuda_by_bebelial.jpg 730743-bigthumbnail.jpg Dragon gods '''Astilabor - '''goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth '''Chronepsis - '''god of fate, death and judgement '''Faluzure - '''god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion '''Garyx - '''god of fire, destruction and renewal '''Hlal - '''god of humor, storytelling and inspiration '''Io - '''god of dragonkind, balance and peace '''Lendys - '''god of balance and justice '''Sardior - '''dragon god of psionics, secrets, and the night '''Tamara - '''goddess of life, light and mercy '''Shao - '''god of celestial dragonkind, darkness, shadows, and death astilabor1.jpg chronepsis1.png falazure1.jpg Garyx.jpg Hlal.jpg 18lp0eewv2lpcjpg.jpg Lendys22.jpg Sardior.jpg 934a763c74421595d89e1e8375cc40a3.jpg 2ead91344a627f263fbd18bd997d4369ef783bd8_hq.jpg Drow (dark elf) gods '''Eilistraee - '''goddess of good (renegade) drow '''Lolth - '''goddess of all drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Vhaeraun - '''god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface 02_web_by_boxume-d9yb9pb.png Lolth the Demon Queen of Spiders.jpg Vhaeraun_3e.png Fey gods '''Damh - '''god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations '''Eachthighern - '''god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection '''Emmantiensien - '''god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic '''Nathair Sgiathach - '''god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks '''Oberon - '''god of nature, wild places and animals '''Skerrit - '''god of centaurs, community and natural balances '''Titania - '''goddess of all Fey, their realms, friendship and magic '''Verenestra - '''goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty 523a6b6ecb4aa34fea7fd5b2020b67fd.jpg Eachthighern.jpg Treant1.jpg Nathair_Sgiathach.jpg a65a4f29e7a597b784a16204a7f0fb3b.jpg da4c6600804a8776033bb2dbb0982124.jpg Titania.jpg azata_final_by_miguelregodon-d7c9fmb.jpg Giant gods '''Annam - '''god of all giants, magic, knowledge, fertility and philosophy '''Grolantor - '''god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat '''Hiatea - '''goddess of 'female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children '''Iallanis - '''goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty '''Karontor - ' god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts '''Memnor - '''god of pride, mental prowess and control '''Skoraeus Stonebones - '''god of stone giants '''Stronmaus - '''god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy '''Surtr - '''god of fire giants '''Thrym - '''god of good frost giants, cold, ice and magic Annam.jpg 636330329502210211.jpeg Hiatea.jpg __barbarian_beauty___diablo_3_by_laurasardinha-d4y52fg.jpg 1e82b0f9dfeff572b46ac1d03cde0dc9.jpg 2a97f82adb45da2133c64149c7127895.jpg stonebones.JPG 200px-Stronmaus.png Surtr.jpg 200px-Thrym.jpg Goblin gods '''Bargrivyek - '''god of cooperation and territory '''Khurgorbaeyag - '''god of slavery, oppression and morale '''Maglubiyet - '''god of all goblins and goblinoids, war and rulership '''Nomog-Geaya - '''god of hobgoblins, war and authority Bargrivyek.jpg Khurgorbaeyag.jpg maglub.jpg Nomog-Geaya.jpg Lycanthrope gods '''Balador - '''god of werebears, protection and fraternity '''Daragor - '''god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain '''Eshebala - '''goddess of foxwomen (werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning '''Ferrix - '''god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting '''Squerrik - '''god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment 9da8ca0a5f85a6ed2b58914ef16291fc.png e2c2b95897f3a87a4159f77c27c40c9e.jpg 9389e5fc6274d4456130e6976aaa556c0e0c43c23ea14f2987eb3f07fd3cabf1.png Lycanthropes_Weretiger.jpg Lycanthropes_Wererat.jpg Orc gods '''Bahgtru - '''god of strength and combat '''Gruumsh - '''god of all orcs, conquest, strength, survival and territory '''Ilneval - '''god of warfare '''Luthic - '''goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude '''Shargaas - '''god of darkness and thieves '''Yurtrus - '''god of death and disease bahgtru.png Gruumsh p72.jpg ilneval1-e1463863535279.png Orc_female.jpg shargaas1.png f4ceade7e1085282eb7ffcface59c593.jpg Other gods '''Baphomet - '''god of minotaurs '''Blibdoolpoolp - '''goddess of kuo-toa '''Diinkarazan - '''derro god of vengeance '''Diirinka - '''god of derro '''Eadro - '''god of merfolk and locathah '''Gorellik - '''god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons '''Grankhul - '''bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth '''Great Mother - '''goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny '''Gzemnid - '''beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception '''Hruggek - '''god of bugbears '''Ilsensine - '''god of illithids '''Jazirian - '''god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood '''Koriel - '''god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil '''Kurtulmak - '''god of kobolds, trap-making, mining and war '''Laogzed - '''god of troglodytes '''Maanzecorian - '''illithid god of knowledge and philosophy '''Merrshaulk - '''god of yuan-ti '''Nameless One - '''god of evil and evil magic '''Panzuriel - '''god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion '''Parrafaire - '''naga god of guardianship '''Persana - '''god of tritons and architecture '''Psilofyr - '''god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy '''Quorlinn - '''god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery '''Ramenos - '''god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay '''Remnis - '''god of giant eagles, sky and service '''Sekolah - '''god of sahuagin '''Semuanya - '''god of lizardfolk '''Sess'Innek - '''god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion '''Shekinester - '''goddess of naga '''Sixin - '''god of xill, war, intrigue and deception '''Surminare - '''god of selkies, beauty and peace '''Syranita - '''goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness '''Vaprak - '''god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed '''Wastri - '''god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception '''Yeenoghu - '''god of gnolls Baphomet-5e.png tumblr_ohdnto9wfw1rp6cnqo1_500.png Diinkarazan.jpg 004e3d5bb501db8a20eff07716d52479.jpg merfolk1.png gnoll_god___the_hunter_by_fiszike-d6t5g1s.jpg bugbear.jpg beholder.jpg 04c2b2dc47bcb584efe9858c6461d2af.jpg Hruggek.jpg ilsensine_by_squirrellythief-d4xnunp.png.jpg|By squirrellythief (Deviantart) fe93a50088ad68140a57a6854ac29c53.jpg Ki-rin-5e.jpg Kurtulmak.png 180px-Troglodyte.jpg BQcKcTf.gif DS_-_Creature_-_Merrshaulk_Summoned.jpg The_Nameless_One.jpg 11. Kraken (2014) - Monster Manual.jpg Parrafaire.jpg Triton_Fortune_Hunter.jpg Psilofyr.jpg kenku1.png Ramenos.jpg 19396738_871307506341294_258216463614814623_n_1024x1024.jpg Sek_shark.jpg Semuanya.png b2bf0be612d910ec123c9acd54c94a66.png Shekinester.jpg xill.gif e636aa4aac7332c689cf70d526acb78f.jpg tumblr_o3ghachK4d1tmompvo1_1280.jpg vaprak03.jpg Wastri.jpg Yeenoghu-5e.png Warhammer 40,000 pantheon Chaos gods '''Khorne - '''god of bloodlust, war, death, blood, honour in battle, and skulls '''Tzeentch - '''god of change, fate, mutation, hope, and knowledge '''Nurgle - '''god of plague, despair, disease and death '''Slaanesh - '''god of lust, pleasure, desire, and excess '''Malice - '''god of anarchy '''The Great Horned Rat - '''god of blight and pestilence '''Hashut - '''god of darkness Khorne.jpg Tzeentcharchitect fate by baklaher-d664t62.jpg Nurgle.jpg Slaanesh.jpg Chaos_god_malice_or_malal_by_dhdarkheretic-d9bsi86.jpg 500px-Horned_rat_by_genzoman-d4fihpj.jpg Warhammer_Hashut.png Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Death Gods Category:New Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Goddesses Category:Non Humans Category:Supreme Beings Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons not aligned with Megatron Category:Heralds of Unicron Category:Omnipotents